


Pay Day

by ImmortalHK



Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [5]
Category: Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Dede n mk n ranza are also there but like barely
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22982302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmortalHK/pseuds/ImmortalHK
Summary: Marx just wants his paycheck
Series: Gijinka Marukaabii fics [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588105
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Pay Day

Marx bounced through castle Dedede without a care in the world. He was happy and full of life, and why wouldn’t he be? It was pay day after all! He wondered what he’d spend it on,  _ food,  _ obviously, but there were some clothes he’d had his eye on for a while. He should get something for Kirby too! It just felt like it was the right time to start doing stuff like that, ahh, to be truly independent~!

“You’re in an awfully good mood, Marx.”

“Bug breath!” Marx enthusiastically waved at Taranza, who was walking on the opposite side of the hall. “You get paid?”

“Indeed I did!” Taranza flashed a check, just long enough for Marx to gauge about how much it was for.

“You get so much  _ more  _ than me!” He whined, though he was still grinning at getting much of anything.

“It’s because I’m all grown up~ oh, fair warning, Dedede and Meta Knight are having a spat, I think it’s about wages but um, knock first.”

“Eavesdrop, got it!”

“That is  _ not _ what I’m implying!” Of course, Marx had already rounded the corner, not paying Taranza any more mind.

Once the big door leading to the throne room was in sight, Marx hopped to it and pressed his ear to the wood, expecting something embarrassing.

“I’m not asking you I’m  _ telling you! _ Kirby is my apprentice and I am not allowing you to let that horrible influence poison them any longer! You’re getting that child away from them or I’m doing it for you!” Meta Knight’s voice was as sharp as that blade of his. It was clear he had lost all his patience.

“This ain’t your call to make an’ you  _ know it!  _ Kirby isn’t gonna like me kickin’ out their friend and I ain’t-“

“ _ This is for their own good!  _ We can’t go on letting Kirby dictate what we do and don’t allow, we  _ have  _ to put our foot down!”

“The kid just wants to have  _ friends!  _ Both a’ them kids! They don’t mean no  _ harm-“ _

“Marx has meant  _ nothing  _ but harm since his parents abandoned him here and it’s only a matter of time before he abuses Kirby’s trust and gives us a reminder of what he’s been capable of since  _ grade school. _ We  _ need _ him off-planet-“

The argument stopped with the sound of the throne room doors being thrown open and hitting the wall behind them. Dedede and Meta Knight stood stunned as Marx cheerfully made his way to them.

“Morning your majesty! It’s pay day!”

Dedede, clearly flustered, nodded and passed Marx a little envelope full of bills. “N-now remember kid, that don’t include money for new supplies, I put all that in Magolor’s account yesterday.”

“He already told me!” Marx chirped, his voice as sickly sweet as he could get it. “Thank you, your majesty! And good morning, Sir Meta Knight!” He turned on his heel and made his way out, turning back once he made it to the doors again. “Oh, and by the way…” Marx gave a wink to Meta Knight specifically. “You’ll be kicking me off Popstar over my cold dead body you braindead loser~! Tell the Knights I said hi!”

Once he was around the nearest corner, Marx bolted out of the castle. He probably wouldn’t find any peace at his place, it was on Castle grounds so Knife Dad would no doubt try to hassle him there. The Lor was out, the less Magolor caught Marx in tears the better…

Eventually Marx had settled on a field close to butter building. He dropped to the grass, hid his face in his cap and sobbed.

Marx wasn’t even sure what he was crying about. Was it the blatant reminder that no one really trusted him? The reminder of what he did all those years ago, that he could never say that he couldn’t hurt Kirby because he  _ had _ and he could  _ never  _ undo that. Or was it the brutal reminder that none of this would be happening if his parents hadn’t abandoned him. It all made him sick.

It just wasn’t fair, Kirby was an orphan too, but they got scooped up by the most powerful men on the planet. Marx gets abandoned and gets thrown to the  _ dogs.  _ Why shouldn’t he have tried to take over this star-shaped mud ball? He’d earned it with every insult and beating he took while begging to be left alone to go to the home he  _ didn’t have. _ He’d earned it when he watched those same kids fawn over the next star warrior after another big adventure of theirs. It wasn’t fair and he was gonna  _ make it fair  _ and there was nothing that stupid pink demon could-

What in the name of the Stars was wrong with him?

“Of course they don’t trust me, I’m a monster and I’m always gonna be…”

“I don’t think you’re a monster.”

Marx yelped and looked up to see Adeline settled next to him, sketch pad in hand. He hastily wiped his face of tears.

“Could you leave? Some of us are trying to have breakdowns in peace.”

“This is the best view of the building, so no. I also wanted to talk to you.”

“What could  _ we  _ possibly have to talk about?”

“I want to apologize.” Adeline set down her pad to look Marx in the eyes. “Back during the whole Void debacle, I only knew you as that kid who betrayed Kirby and made them cry, it’s all anyone knew you as, and we all said some awful things. But now that I really pay attention, Kirby’s been walking on air ever since you two got back on speaking terms! You’ve been making them really happy, so I wanna thank you.” She flipped to another page in her sketchbook and tore it out, handing it to Marx.

It was a little doodle of Kirby, with Marx and Adeline on either side of them, sitting in front of an apple tree. It was just sappy enough to have Marx stifling another fit of sobs. He pulled himself together enough to thank her and carefully tuck the picture into one of his pockets.

Adeline gave him a moment before speaking again. She started absently doodling butter building as she spoke.

“I hate to pry, but what brought you out here? To this old decrepit bread spread landmark.”

Marx let out a little snort. “Meta Knight was on a tirade in the castle about how I’m a bad influence on Kay n’ need to leave the whole planet- it shouldn’t have bothered me so much but- I don’t know… it hurts to think about why he thinks that I guess.”

Adeline hummed in acknowledgement. “I’m really sorry. He um, has a hard time giving people second chances. He still hates Gooey, y’know.”

“ _ Goo ball? _ What did Goops do?”

“He’s related to Dark Matter, so…”

“Ohhh, so I’m  _ not _ an irredeemable monster! MK is just a mean idiot!”

Adeline slapped a hand over her mouth to stop a bark of laughter. “Don’t say things like that, he’s not an  _ idiot  _ he’s just… protective.”

“He’s a big doofus dum-dum. The biggest clown in town, I should hand over my position as the royal fool.”

“ _ I’m glad you’re feeling better.” _ Adeleine rolled her eyes as she pulled out her small set of colored pencils.

Marx stretched and kicked his legs out. “I just got paid, when you’re done giving your yellow pencil a work out I could buy us some donuts. Payment for you having to see me ugly-cry.”

“Aww, but I think you’re a cute cryer! You hiccup!”

“No donuts.”

“I take it back! I want a glazed chocolate cake one!!” Adeleine pleaded as Marx put on his best annoyed pout.

“Only call me cute when I’m trying to be cute and you’ve got a deal.”

“Aye aye! So, are we friends now?” 

Marx put a finger to his cheek, humming in thought. “... sure, if I’m not the mean brat you thought I was, you’re definitely not the boring pretentious art freak I thought you were. We’re friends!”

Adeline laughed. “That’s so sweet! I’m totally a boring pretentious art freak though I just know when to turn it off.”

“It’s fine, I’m mean all the time- Just only to people I think deserve it.” 

The two laughed, and after Adeline decided to put her picture of Butter Building on hold, they wandered into town and ended up splitting a dozen chocolate cake donuts.

**Author's Note:**

> Eyyyy I’m not dead! Also I write Marx crying a lot I should cut that out also mk is still mean I’m sorry-


End file.
